An Insufferable Thing To Read
by skullizard
Summary: The epic story of the Signless.
1. Intro

**Damn it, I did it again.**

**Well, we heard Kankri's Story and we've went on a Fuckass Adventure with Karkat. It's time to find an Insufferable Thing for us To Read.**

**This...is the story of the Signless.**

**WARNING: I'll say this again. The trolls in this story are OOC till the point it hurts. Grammar is shit. And other stuff.**

* * *

AN INSUFFERABLE THING TO READ  
The Epic Story of the Signless.

Narrated by Morgan Freeman.

The Mother Grub was hungry.  
Dolorosa came to give her whatever mother grubs eat. She throws bucket at her. Mother grub pooped thousands of grub babbies like a whole bunch of skittles pouring out of the pack. Dolorosa did not give a shit about the other grubs because her vampire eyes were busy looking at a bright red grub that has been pooped out on her shoe. She picked up grub babby. She singed to it and goes at cave entrance to see that its raining outside. Grub babby cries when grub babby hears roar of thunder. Dolorosa shoosh paps grub babby and claims it as her own.

Grub babby grows up. He needed pants. She didn't want his willy all flopping out so she had an idea, her skin glowing like a light bulb. The jade mother was a goddess of making clothes and so she designed the most righteous pair of tights. He wore them and lived by those righteous tights.

But one day when it was not raining, he saw a young troll wearing pants like him except his pants were below his waist because he had swag.

He wore his pants like that two and dolorosa was piss in the mother grub at him. She demanded him to pick his swaggity pants up.

He does. She tells him higher.

And he does. She yells HIGHER with a hiss.

Until his pants were up to his shoulders.

When he grew up to be a young boy, he was always getting his ass kicked by Grand highblood, dualscar, and Darkleer. They made fun of him because he no sign, calling him the signless to pick on him even moar. Also, they picked on him cuz of his righteous tights. They said they were stoopid on him.

" hey! Lieave him alone!" Said a lispy voice.

The 3 douchebaggets looked at him and laughed. The troll with the lispy voice used his psiionioc2 on them and flew them in the air.

" you okay there pal?" Said the lispy yellow blood troll.

( we will call him the Signless nao )  
The signless tries to hyde red bruise. " yeah..."

The yellowblood saw his blood, but didn't care cuz he mutant 2 and his pants was awome.

" why were they whooping your ass?"

The signless snivviled " they made fun of my pants..."

"...I like your pants..." he lisped bak.

It was then it was begginenin of a beautiful frendship.

He didn't just want him because of his powers to see terrible shit in future! He had a lisp and the Sufferer thought his lisp is what made him swag. And he called him his helmsman and the helmsman tells him that his pants were swag. And the Signless tells him that when they're through all this Subjuggulator seashit spider condensce redglare bullshit, he will give him a pair and they will be called swag buddies.

He fell in love with a cat girl that was not deaf like Meulin, cause if she was, HAH, they would've been fucked! She listened to his speeches and became a part of the rebellion as the cat girl that listens and write shit down when she hears it. She is his disciple.

Part one out of three done.


	2. Beginning

" mother" signless Denzel Washingtoned " can me and the helmsman and my sexy disciple that can shake it bake it booty quake it go on an epic journey to find more followers and rebel against that juggalo shits and his faygo drinkin army?"

" Mah boi," Dolorosa Tyler Perried. go be the hero you were destend to be. But i am coming along because I am sick of being in this shitty ass cave. Peace out mother grub"

" kiss me " Disciple Neal Armstronged.

" Yes, my love " Sign less Chuck Norrised. And they had sexy ass sloppy make out.

" um guys " helmsman Hugh Hefnered." Can we start now?"

Remember the signlrss is a grown man now so yeah.  
And so forth, they went on an adventure to stop troll racism and live the backstories of the bable.

ACT 1-

High blood was sitting on his thrown playing his Xbox 360. His lapdog dualscar comes in and tells high blood of what's happening outside his circus tent castle.  
Remember, dualscar speaks in a pirate accent so yeah imagination it.

" Grand hugebutt, the low blood are forming some sort of alliance. I cannot whip all of them at once!"

" MOTHERFUCKER CANT YOU SEE IM BUSY PLAYING MY XBOX 360 "

" Yes...yes I can. Can I join?"

" MOTHERFUCKIN' YES "

And they played the shit out of that Xbox. Redglare was shaking her head.

" Niggaz, listen up" the Sufferer boomed.

The crowed below was listenin'

" my fellow trolls, throw down the shackles of oppression. We must see ourselves and ask, why does our blood color matter when it most certainly duz not. The truth is, it does NOT matter AND DO YOU KNOW WHY? Because we are all FRUITS! WE ARE ALL FRUITS! "

And the psiioniic was like " I AM A BANANA! "

Everyone ran in fear like Godzilla just hit the ducking city. They have sent this message everywhere. They sold drugs, hustled merchandises, and even Disciple droppin' it like its hot got their attention. Dolorosa's elongated fart in a microphone is what made them follow the signless even more.

They also whoop a few subjuggulator ass on the way to show that they ain't taking shit off of anybody. Swag.

Pap that weave.


	3. Prophecy

**Grand Hugebutt was well aware of this troll called the Signless. It was that same punkass kid that he picked on for wearing long pants back in kindergayten, and also his XBOX 360 did not work anymore. So, he got off his lazy subjugurlater ass and went to do do something about the issue. No, Dualscar wasnt equip for this bullshit. He called out Exicutuioner Darkleer and told him of his bitch ass problem. Darkleer oblidged and went on hoffbeasts and went out to detroy the pantskat.**

* * *

The Signless and his crew was inside a cave to hide from the trolls that were out looking for them. It wasnt because he was mutant blood. They were mad cuz the Disciple didnt drop it like its hot for them.

" Niggas be wilin' out " said Disciple.

The Disciple looks at Signless with angry eyes and said " Well, what now?!"

He swagged. " We will wait here until the fruit is done ".

" Make sense. I'm with the Signless." said the piss on it. I meant to say psionic sorry. Stupid word check.

His mother was on a rock, sleeping.

" And besides" said the Signless looking at his Dolorosa. " She's exaughsted from gaining followers from her elogated farts ".

Don't laugh. This is serious and it's supposed to be sad.

Disciple cocked her. The Signless slapped her. Swag.

But then, red and blue sparks popped out from psionics head, he waso nthe ground holding his head in pain. The signless runs to him and holds him in his arms.

" Helmsman! Helmsman! Look at me! " His desciple was by his die.

The yellowblood was staring into space, seeing the doom that was about to come.

He turns his head to his friends and said "...I can see it...it's coming..."

"What's coming?" said the signless.

" it's coming...the end of our world...".

" The end?" Dsciple turned to signless with worry eyes.

The helmsmen nodded. " Yes...the dying voices of you all..."

" What!" the signless shook him " What prophecy you fortol? What is coming?!"

Helmsman cough..." it's coming...darkness...it will shake the world apart..."

" What is it then! You must tell us!" the signless cried as tear of fear cried down his face.

" The Vast Twerk..." the yellow blood cough.

" Vast Twerk?..."

" THE VAST TWERK" The psionic cried.

" What is this...Vast Twerk you speak of?..."

He gulps before speaking " Her Imperial Condensce...will caused the end of our world as we know it. Her giant nicki minaj ass with drop it so hard that it will kill everyone..."

The signless throws the yellow blood on the floor and walks away in frustration. His discple tries to calm him down the best she can. " Dear. you must calm down! Please! What he tells us my not be true...!"

" AWAY CAT WOMAN!" he slaps her off. " This is a prophecy of impending doom. It is not the Vast Glub of her lusus. IT IS THE VAST TWERK OF HER ASS THAT WILL KILL US ALL ".

He then turns at his cat lover, angry with fear.

" Imagine: That ass is too big to hold it's own universe. It's too big to be bouncing up and down like that because it maintain it's own gravitional force. No one, not even you and I, will survive her ass armageddon!" He then walks into the darkness of the cave. Hhis disciople sits there, crying in her hands.

* * *

_**To continued...**_


	4. Wakes up

Disciple looks back at the Helmsmen who was thrown on the floor. He's in a pool of yellow stuff. She couldn't really tell if he's bleeding or he just defecated on himself. She didn't really give a shit anyway. She stops crying and sees that the Dolorosa woke up. The Dolorosa looks at her and ask her " What happened?"

" Dolorosa!" Desciple cried to her and runs too her. "You're alright ". She hugs her." Please, do not fart like that ever again!"

"What happened to him?" The Dolorosa was looking at the helmsman.

Desciple shrugged. " He foretold a prophecy…."

" What prophecy? " She bellowed.

" The Vast Twerk is coming….."

"The Vast Twerk?...Who will bring such destruction…..?" She questioned.

The deciple broke down crying.

" Desciple, have you told my son about this?"

"

The Desciple looks up at her with olive tears coming down from her eyes.

" He has been told about it too. He went somewhere in the cave…."

They all heard horse neighing.

" Oh no," said Dolorosa. " Tthey're here…."

" Who's here?" said the disciple stopped crying. Dolorosa rose to her feet with Disciple.

" We have to tell the signless that Darkleer has come…"

They both fled, leaving the helmsmen's bitch ass behind because he looked mad gross on the floor.

* * *

To be con


	5. Capture

Where we left off, Disciple and the Dolorosa were confronted by Darkness as hooked on phonics was on the floor in his own nasty smelly ass mustered.

Darkleer came for the single ladies. He had his bow and the arrow and he also had a huge wiener.

" I come for the mutant low blood," he says in that zahhak creep voice.

And his wiener was so huge, disciple looked directly at it and her eyes began to burn.

"AAAAH!" Dolorosa holds her.

"Disciple, you must look away!" She Nelson mandelered..

"IT BURNS DOLOROSA! HE DIDNT PUT ANY MUSTARD OR KETCHUP ON HIS WIENER AT ALL!" Dolorosa Mitt romneyed.

"disciple..."

"Yes, Dolorosa?"

"I am going to have to fart again...It is the only way.."

"But doloroasta!" Disciple cried she not her to do it. She pap.

"You will become dead from such a powerful flatulence!"

" it is the only way!" Dolorosa jizzed. " Take the psiioniic with you and run. Warn my soon about it and escape through another pasagel! Quick! YOU MUST GO VANISHED LIKE TADAH!"

Disciple hugs her a hello good bye and dragged the psiioniics shitty ass as Dolorosa confronts the exstractioner.

" where is the mutantblood..." darkleer wienered.

Dolorosa body began to glow like a space tampon. " I'm nerver telling you where my son is at, Dirkleer...I rather penis if I had to!" She hissed at himmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmcakemmmm!

Darkleer swiftly and exquisitely pulled his bowl and arrow. Dolorosa farted a gas cloud that filled the whole cave.

Discipline had enough time to escapped to her mutant blood love and warn him of what is going on with his virgin sparkling farting vampire mother.

He was craying.

By a rock. Outside. Like. .

She tabs him."Signless, you mom has been captured by Zarkleer."

He turns at her with a serious eye next to his other serious eye.

" What..?..."

Dislocation nodded." There was nothing I can do..."

"Why is all of this happening...The prophecies of doom...We must stop it..."

His cat lover is by his tavros nitram." We will stop the doom together..." she Beyonce'd.

"Bitch, stop twerking around! Later on after this madness, you can drop that! Bad enough the fortoled prophecy of the Vast Twerk is among us AND WE HAVE TO STOP IT BEFORE-...Wait... "

The mutantblooded troll sniffs the air...In a serious voice he tells his Disciple " The air...It smells like a whole bunch of shake that ass..."

She stops. Sniff the air.

"signless...I can sniff out her farts...she's sending a message...She wants us to stop this resident evil..."

The signless. " my disciple... also made a plan...But I too rather penis..."

"A plan?!" Disciple joculared "what is the plan?!"

" not now! WE MUST SAVE MOMMY FIRST!..."

Then The adventure was now settled. The disciple and karkat hatched a plan to save the dolorosa from Dickleer. Then something summoned in the sky like Cirque du Spool and it was a human bull with butterfly wings that came from the sky.


	6. Too late

" signless" Disney signed with her deaf ears.  
" it is the summoner!" She swagged after without her Beyonce twerk.

The flying bull with incridibly large bullhorns that reached the universe landed in front of the karkat and his discipline.  
He says " I have came from neverland to assist you two on your journal"

" Erectional Dickless took her away. Who knows what diabolical things he would do to her!" Signless went to the swa.

This is where it gets serious.

"Sprint phone, we must beware of his wiener...I seen what should be unseen."

" Did he put relish on it? DID HE, DISCIPLE?!" He sounded like the 300 guy from the movie 300.

Disciple broke down in tears. This was too much for her to take.  
" He.." she gulped." He did not, my love..."  
Dispelled looks at Signless all upset. Sign less looks back at her and holds his hand against her face with that same fucking hand.  
" i kno dem feels, my love. We must be careful. I can see the power Duckleers wiener have torn you down..."  
He then looks at the Summonaaah.  
" Will you take us there, through the skies of Neverland, Summoner?"

The summertime shakes that ass back and says no with a nod.  
"But these red bull cans will help..."  
He give one to Sufferer and Dees Nipples. And throws a fucking can at the shitty psionic.  
" What are these made from?" Signless questions.

" They are made from the sweat of my magical testicals. The ingredient can make anyone fly. Her Imperial Condescension tried stealing this ingredient."

" from your balls?" Dissatisfied asked.

Summenor said "yes. Now, I must be off! I have a man I must make love to!" He flew like he nevver flew B4.

So, the sign less and the disciple (( with the shitty psionic )) drank the summoners magical testical sweat and flew through the wind like a egbert.

Somewhere else...

In the lair of Marqois Spinnerette Mindfuck. She was writing in her diary about a whole bunch of shit. Then Dockleen came in and brought the Dolorosa prisoner. Minerva gasp and squeeled with joy like a 13 year old Justin bieber fan girl.

" Like O M G! She is so cute! Where did you get her?!"

Darkwing dickered," She was with the Signless."

Mindfang kicked the shit out of his face and takes the vampire babu as hers.

" Ssssh," she paps her fart." It is okay. Shhh."

Dickleer rosed back up like a creepy zahhak.  
" M'lady, you should see how STRONG her farts are! They have blown away my eyebrows if I say so myself."

Mindfang looks at Dollars. Dolorosa looks back at her, silent.  
" then tonight, she must play a fartchestra version of Spider8ite right before Her Imperial Condom began her ultimate twerk at the highblood celebration banquet."

" my lady," dickleer dicked.

" Stfu " she says, with Megalovania in her eightfold.  
"She is perfect..."

It is close to night.  
The signless, Dissipla, Sonic made it to the Marquises lair with the help of summoner's testical sweat. But no one was there, THE WENT VANISHED LIKE A TADAH.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sign less went down on his knees like a church woman feelin' that holy moly spirits sisSTAH. Disciple felt his pain. Psionic had flies around his stank ass. Marquez has already taken his mommy to the royal banquet.  
" We are too late..." he finally shoo shed papped and the curtains closed.

End of act 1.


End file.
